OCs Needed
by WhereWeStand
Summary: 12 OCs needed for new story. Sumbit! More info inside.


Hi, I've decided to start my very first fanfiction and I've decided to do it with my characters and your own. The fanfiction will take place at a new school and will follow the lives of new characters. So, here's the character app! (P.S. I've already filled out my character).

Full_Name: Jasmine Solis.

Nickname(s): Jazz (by everyone).

Gender: Female.

Appearance: Vanessa Hudgens. (Please, I want actors and actresses that can portray 11th and 10th graders).

Grade: 11th (please select 11th or 10th graders).

Family:

- Michael Solis (Father) - Michael is Jazz's father. Jazz and Michael are always bumping heads. You'd think being the youngest daughter in the Solis family would brighten Jazz's chances of being "daddy's little girl", but the position has and will always be filled by Carmen, Jazz's older sister. Jazz and Michael constantly bicker about Jazz's appearance. Jazz wants to express herself and is often shown wearing skirts, tank tops, anything to reveal some skin. So, because of this and the people Jazz hangs around, Michael will never accept his daughter's style until she changes it.

- Val Solis (Mother) - Val is Jazz's mother. Val is the voice of reason between Jazz and Michael who constantly bicker and argue. Val is the only person Jazz considers her best-friend as she knows her mother Val would never betray her. Even though Jazz is friends with other people at school, she likes to say that she's "close friends" with them. Jazz and Val do almost everything together and the two have never argued, unlike most mothers and daughters. The two always see eye to eye and always listen to each other's point-of-view before Jazz always does what her mother wants or Val caves in and gives Jazz just a little bit of what she wants.

- Carmen Solis (Older Sister) - Carmen is Jazz's sister. But, if you stayed over at the Solis', you'd never know that. Carmen is 19 years-old and is currently a sophomore at college. She's also living with Michael and Val as well as she doesn't want to juggle rent and school at the same time. Carmen and Jazz don't get along for reasons that are obvious. Carmen always throws her success in front of Jazz's face. Carmen is very close with her father Michael, who lets her get her way every time. Carmen is also close with her mother. Val can be seen often giving advice to Carmen and Jazz both about being women. Carmen and Val often don't see eye to eye, but Carmen is very respectful of her mother's judgement and just finds something else to do.

- Gabriel Solis (Young Brother) - Gabriel is Jazz's brother. Gabriel and Carmen always but heads, but Gabriel is a supporter of Jazz 100%. The two hardly ever argue and they always take up for one another. Even when it comes to their father Michael. Gabriel is close with Michael, being he is the only son; however, when Gabriel sees that Michael is being unreasonable when it comes to Jazz, he'll speak his mind, which often gets him grounded. However, Jazz always returns the favor when Gabriel gets in trouble. She'll tell them that she saw the whole thing, always fabricating the story so that it'll make Gabriel look like a hero. Gabriel won't admit the fact that he has a favorite sister, but it's 9 times out of 10 Jazz and Carmen knows it. Jazz doesn't have a favorite sibling because she said that Gabriel makes her feel welcomed and Carmen keeps her on her feet, so she loves them both equally.

Friends: Jazz's friends, to some people, aren't the ideal friends. But, Jazz loves them! To her, friends are supposed to be people who have your backs in all situations no matter how messy, they have to be willing to be patient and honest at all times. And most importantly, they have to be popular. Now, these qualities are exactly what Jazz considers a friend. However, it's not a true friend. Jazz is always drawn to the "queen bee" characters. She loves being within a group of girls that are the definition of sassy. She's a cheerleader, that means she has to hang with the jocks, right? Friends that share her same interests. Now, even though Jazz chooses these types of people to hang with, she has morals and she likes to stand by them. If she feels as if she's been disrespected, she won't stand for it and she'll leave the situation quick, fast, and in a hurry without looking back. Jazz isn't friends with anyone who talks bad about her family, Carmen included, although she does enjoy an occasional joke about Carmen every now and again.

Enemies: Jazz's enemies would include people who mess with her friends or family. She doesn't like anyone who isn't popular getting in her face and telling her that she deserves something better than hanging out with a bunch of stuck up people. She hates guys that cheat on their girlfriends and she hates guys that have girlfriends who try to talk to her. She doesn't like people who call her a liar, because she only lies when it comes to Gabriel. She wouldn't consider Carmen her enemy, more like a rival. Her other enemies would include people in clubs such as the Riverside Daily newspaper club, which has an anonymous person write the "Read All About It" column, which gets dirt on certain students. However, she and other students can't say anything about it because the column is actually on an online gossip website that will be shut down if school authorities find out about it and Jazz sure doesn't want to miss any of the latest gossip, even if it's about her.

Relationships: Who Jazz likes is determined by Jazz alone, maybe? If she likes an athlete she'll go for it, but if it's someone way out of her clique, she won't. Jazz wants to go for the smart kids that she knows will be successful, she likes the funny guy, she doesn't base anything off of appearances. She hates having to diss guys that ask her out just because of what her friends might say. She likes guys that show her more attention then she needs and she doesn't know how long she can keep up the act.

Club: Pep Squad (Cheerleader).

Bio: Jasmine "Jazz" Solis is a Grade 11 student at Riverside Heights. She's the daughter of Michael and Val Solis; the sister of Carmen Solis and Gabriel Solis. Jazz is understanding, sweet, and has morals - she's the ideal popular girl and the ideal Queen Bee's best-friend; although, Jazz considers her mother to be her best-friend. Jazz rarely has enemies, although she bases it on rather or not you disrespect her family, friends, and most importantly her. She's a sucker for an athlete as a boyfriend, but she'd rather spend her time either writing in her diary or singing out loud on her balcony. Jazz, although often attracted to the smart guy, lets her friends judgments get in the way of that.


End file.
